Happy Together
by EmblemQueen
Summary: The direct sequel to Wedding Day!, this story graces the adventure that is Frederick and Kelli's honeymoon! Between missing their ship to an island resort, losing each other in crowds, and experiencing the thrills and bumps of a cabin stay, they have quite a vacation. But little do they know, a dark shadow is after them... Can love really conquer all, as they say?


**Author's Note: Hey, hey! I'm finally here with a new story! This one is the direct continuation of Wedding Day! A Tactician and Her Knight and is about the adventure Frederick and Kelli experience on their honeymoon! :D The story's title comes from a song made in the 60s, "Happy Together" which was done by the Turtles. I felt it a perfectly fitting theme for Freddy and Kelli, especially factoring in this story's plot as well as FE: Awakening's. It's a really cute song too, though not very long. This story starts off with some of the lyrics (with one line slightly modified) as well. I'll repeat a few of them again at the end of the fic too. ;3 The song, of course, belongs to the Turtles, so credit for that is theirs. Also, keep an eye out for references to my fic Dawn of Darkness, as well as other FE games! ;D  
**

**P.S. This story is rated M for some sexualness, but nothing too explicit, I hope. In the first part there is no actual intercourse, but there will be in a later chapter (for some reason, I can't see it not happening after what goes on here...lol). But again, nothing real explicit.  
**

Happy Together

Part 1: A Slight Delay

_Imagine me and you, I do_

_I think about you day and night, it's only right_

_To think about the one you love and hold them tight_

_So happy together…_

_And you say you belong to me, to ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

_So happy together…_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life…_

_When you're with me baby, the skies'll be blue_

_For all my life…_

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

_The only one for me is you and you for me_

_So happy together…_

The sun gradually sank below the horizon as an elegant brown horse galloped through the beautiful land of Ylisse. Mounted upon the steed were a young man and woman, both garbed in formal wear, the man in a blue suit with gold embroidery and the woman wearing a lovely white wedding gown, also embroidered with gold. Frederick and Kelli had just been married that day at a grand wedding, and they were now off to enjoy their honeymoon. Their marriage was a famous one throughout Ylisse, as Frederick was the new royal knight captain while Kelli was the army's tactician and the best the nation had ever seen. And both had played vital roles in the recent war against neighboring Plegia. As such, it was an easy decision for Chrom, Ylisse's prince and soon-to-be king and Exalt, to give the couple the best wedding he could possibly imagine. The members of Chrom's small fighting force, the Shepherds, which Frederick was previously the lieutenant of, had all attended. Frederick's parents, James and Marie, had also been there, although they had managed to embarrass their son more than once. Other friends to the Shepherds also made appearances, and overall, it was the grandest event in the nation to occur in years, next to Chrom's own wedding, which had happened only months before.

Chrom had been wed first so he would assuredly have aid in watching over Ylisse and overseeing its reconstruction after the war, and he had also managed to meet the woman of his dreams. She was a lovely dancer named Olivia, and it took little time for her to capture the young prince's heart. Olivia had also joined the guest list for Frederick and Kelli's wedding, though now she was faced with some extra responsibilities as future queen. Unfortunately, Chrom had been injured at the reception due to a spectacular accident and was left with a shattered left big toe, rendering him unable to walk. It became difficult for him to do certain duties that required a lot of moving around. Lissa, Chrom's younger sister, as well as the rest of the Shepherds also helped out.

Frederick had been worried about how Chrom would fare while he and Kelli were gone due to his injury, but Chrom assured him that he would be fine. Even so, as the skeptical and wary knight he was, Frederick still held some concern. Kelli wasn't surprised in the least bit, as she knew her husband quite well at this point. She sighed as Frederick gradually brought his horse to a halt at an intersection in the road.

"You've been quiet lately," Kelli pointed out. "You're not still moping about Chrom, are you?"

"Oh, well… I just can't help it," Frederick admitted. "He can't walk at all and this is going to force Olivia, Lissa, and possibly the others to perform duties that they've never had to do before. I'm just concerned about how everyone will handle this."

"Oh, Frederick, for goodness' sake. I'm sure they can manage at least until Chrom can move around better again."

"I certainly hope so."

"They will. Everyone knows very well that you'd go crazy if anything went wrong."

"Well, that's true."

"Yeah, now cheer up! I don't want you to spend our vacation worrying all the time. You hear me?"

Frederick couldn't help but bear a smile at last.

"Yes, hun," he replied. "Now, which way are we supposed to go? I do assume that you know the way to this island resort you mentioned."

"Oh, of course! I'm a tactician. I always plan out everything and gather as much information as I can," Kelli confirmed. "We make a right here. The port town where our ship leaves is to the southeast."

"Alright, then let's hurry so we don't spend too much time traveling in the dark."

"Good idea. I just hope we can make it before the ship leaves. I wasn't able to find the schedule, unfortunately."

"…Well, do you at least know which ship we're supposed to take?"

"I know the name of it, but not much about what it looks like. It's the _Emerald Dream_, said to be named for a king that lived in another world. According to what I read, he's as famous in his world as Marth is here."

"Wow. Interesting… That ship is probably a very important vessel then."

"Yeah, I would think so. I heard that it'll be leaving port sometime soon and I thought it would be neat if we sailed on it."

"I thought as much. But if we were to end up missing it?"

Kelli smiled proudly before replying.

"A good strategist always has a backup plan," she said. "There are several inns in this port town due to how many ships go in and out of it, so I brought plenty of gold just in case we have to get a room for a night or two."

"Ah, excellent," Frederick commented. "Then it looks like we're all set."

"Yep!"

With that, the two continued towards their destination. As more time passed, stars began to twinkle in the sky and the moon shown overhead. Frederick and Kelli were glad the weather had stayed nice, as they would've hated to ride across the country in pouring down rain and there weren't any obstacles nearby that could be used as a temporary shelter. Still, that didn't mean it couldn't still possibly change later, so both kept their eyes and ears peeled. Rain clouds could move in at any time of the day. Even if this did happen, however, both Frederick and Kelli were glad that they'd at least get through it with each other.

As the couple came nearer to the port town they were heading for, Kelli mentioned that the town's name was Azura and that they needed to look for road signs with that name on it. The town was named for a heroine that was from the same world as the king Kelli had mentioned before. The people of this town apparently valued history and all past heroes, not just the hero king of Ylisse's world, Marth. Frederick and Kelli wondered if they'd be able to learn more during their short stay before leaving. It would certainly be an interesting side trip.

"Ah, I think I see the town up ahead!" Kelli said moments later. "It looks beautiful with all the lamps lit."

"Indeed, it does. And you're right, that should be Azura according to the signs we've followed," Frederick replied.

With that, Frederick stirred his horse to a faster pace, the couple eager to reach their ship before it departed. Though at this point, they doubted it would leave until morning, as not many ships were known to start sailing in the middle of the night. Still, it didn't hurt to check at the dock to see exactly when it _would_ depart. And with that, the two continued to make their way into the town to find directions there.

As the couple had figured, there weren't many people out on Azura's roads at this hour, but there were some nonetheless. It was fairly quiet and the bushes and trees near the brick buildings barely rustled at all. Frederick trotted his horse over to one of the people nearby, which was a young man with auburn hair and armor on his left arm. A bow and quiver of arrows was slung upon his back. After the man quickly noticed the couple's garb and congratulated them, Frederick asked how to reach the dock where the _Emerald Dream_ would depart.

"Oh, that lovely ship? Aren't you two lucky!" the man commented with a smile. "It's that way towards the southeastern most part of town. But I'm afraid you're rather late now. The _Emerald Dream_ already set sail several hours ago."

"What? Well, that's quite unfortunate," Frederick replied. "I thought we might have to get a room for tonight, but…"

"Yeah, so did I," Kelli added. "This is so disappointing."

"Well, she'll be back in roughly four days, if you both are willing to wait that long," the man pointed out.

"Ah, that should be okay. What do you say, Frederick?" Kelli wondered.

"Oh, I don't mind that. We could explore the town while we wait," Frederick replied.

"Ah, yeah, that's a great idea!"

"Hold on, did you say Frederick? As in Ylisse's new knight captain?" the man gaped, his eyes widening.

"That would be me," Frederick replied.

"Th-Then that means you must be Lady Kelli!" the man guessed when he turned to Kelli. "And the famous couple that just got married in Ylisstol!"

"That's right!" Kelli replied with a smile. "As you might have figured out, we're on our honeymoon now."

"Ah, I thought so! It's such an honor to meet you both!" the man continued with a quick bow. "You have my congratulations once again and I sincerely hope you enjoy your vacation!"

"Thank you, I hope so too!"

"As do I," Frederick seconded with a smile. "But we must be going now. We can't stay out here all night."

"Oh, but of course! You'll need some rest after your journey here, after all. I bid you both farewell!" the man replied with a smile.

"Oh, farewell to you too! And thank you!" Kelli replied.

The man then continued on his way, leaving Frederick and Kelli to their business.

"Well, he seemed like a nice enough fellow," Frederick commented. "Although I wish he would have given us a chance to ask directions to the nearest inn before darting off."

"Heh, that would have been pretty helpful, but I think he kind of forgot about that when he figured out that we're rather famous," Kelli replied with a chuckle. "But anyway, I'm sure we'll find an inn soon. The nearest one can't be too far."

"Well, you're right about that."

With that, the couple continued riding and entered the road nearest to them that led further into town. Both kept their eyes open for any signs that said "inn" on them, hoping to find one before they grew too exhausted. And thankfully, there was an inn near the end of the road, which led to an intersection. The large building was colored with red, orange, and brown bricks, and its wooden sign above the front doors read "Olegxing Inn."

"Ah, see, Frederick? That wasn't too hard," Kelli pointed out.

"You're right, not at all. I wonder where we're supposed to put my horse though," Frederick replied. "I don't see any stables or hitch posts."

"Oh, good point, I forgot about that. Well, we'll just have to ask the innkeeper."

"I guess we have no choice."

With that, the two dismounted and tied the horse to a nearby post. They then entered the inn, Kelli being careful not to get her gown caught in the door. Frederick tapped the bell on the reception counter after the couple approached. Moments later, a middle-aged man with dirty blonde hair walked up to the other side, no doubt the innkeeper. His eyebrows shot up when he noticed the couple.

"Oh! Look what we have here! A pair of newlyweds!" he gasped with a smile. "Congratulations to you both!"

"Ah, thank you so much!" Kelli replied happily.

"Yes, thank you," Frederick added, returning the smile. "We'd like a room, if you please."

"Ahhhh, I hate to be a disappointment, but I'm afraid we're completely booked," the innkeeper replied with a sigh. "And not only that, the other inns in town are as well."

"Wait, what?! Surely you're jesting."

"Afraid not, good sir. I'm terribly sorry."

"B-But why would so many people need rooms here at the same time?" Kelli wondered, confused and shocked at the same time.

"Oh, that's easy. We're usually crowded this time of year because of the Heroes Festival. It happens annually for a week and is hosted in dedication to many famous heroes from the past. It's a huge event and it starts tomorrow."

"I see… That does make sense," Frederick commented.

"Oh dear… Now what are we supposed to do?" Kelli wondered. "That festival sounds fascinating, but we don't have anywhere to stay! I didn't pack a tent."

"What? I thought you had completely prepared for this. How could you not know about a big festival that takes place here?"

"I was looking for fun things in the island resort that we're going to, not here! I wasn't planning on us spending a lot of time in Azura."

"Well, now we are, and we have no shelter. Some honeymoon this is turning out to be."

"Hey, I want to fix this as much as you do! And I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

"That doesn't mean I'm not trying to think of one!"

"Heh, you two really are in love, aren't you?" the innkeeper commented with a chuckle.

"Sigh… I guess so," Kelli replied, a small smile forming on her face. "I mean look at us, Frederick. We haven't even been married for half a day and we're already bickering like an old couple!"

"It just shows, doesn't it?" Frederick agreed, returning the gesture. "But bickering isn't going to get us a place to sleep, unfortunately."

"True… Ugh."

"Hey, now hold on, I think I can still—wait a second! If your name's Frederick, then…" the innkeeper began, but cut himself off. "You two are the newly wedded couple from Ylisstol that's so well known!"

"That is correct," Frederick confirmed. "Someone else outside noticed as well."

"Ah, it's a pleasure to have you choose our town of Azura to journey to! But as I was saying, I think I can still help you out. Since the inns are often booked this time of year and the construction crews are still working on another one, some of us keep some tents to help meet the extra demand. I'll go see if I have any left in storage that's big enough for you both."

"Oh, that would be wonderful, thank you!" Kelli replied.

"Yes, thank you so much," Frederick seconded.

"My pleasure!" the innkeeper said and left the room. Frederick and Kelli waited patiently as the innkeeper went to look for a tent. The couple decided to sit down on the bench nearby so they could rest a little. Hopefully, however, they'd soon be able to get into a tent and change out of their clothes, as they had smelled of alcohol since they left the wedding reception. The small accident that had occurred involved a couple bottles of wine that had spilled all over the floor, one of which had been shaken up after falling on Chrom's left big toe. Thankfully, the innkeeper remerged several moments later.

"Good news! I just happen to have one two-person tent left," he announced with a smile. "And you both may use it until you're ready to head to your next destination."

"Oh, that's such a relief! Thank you so much once again," Kelli replied as she stood up.

"Indeed, I was afraid we'd have to sleep outside in the open," Frederick added. "Can we settle into it now?"

"Of course! I've already asked a maid to pitch it alongside the other tents out back," the innkeeper revealed. "Now just follow me."

"Alrighty!" Kelli happily obliged. She and Frederick followed the innkeeper through the hall nearby.

"By the way… If you don't mind me asking, why do your lovely clothes smell of alcohol?" the innkeeper wondered along the way.

"Ah… There was a bit of an accident with some wine at our wedding reception," Frederick explained with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Yes, it was quite a scene," Kelli seconded with a chuckle.

"Aha. Things like that do happen," the innkeeper commented.

"It seems so! By the way, where did this inn's name come from? I know where the name of the ship we're taking comes from as well as the town's name, but not this inn. It's familiar to me, but I can't place it."

"Ah, that's a story I enjoy telling. It's named after a weapon that was used by a famous knight from the same world as the heroes that the town and that ship are named for. You'll find places named after many heroes from other worlds here too, though. Inns, stores, roads, and all manner of other named locations. Such as Tyrfing Tavern, Green Lance Inn, Crimson Shield Armory, Lyndis Lane, Ephraim Road, Durandal Market, Elincia Park, and much more."

"Oh wow, that's amazing," Kelli commented.

"It is indeed. I guess it won't be so bad having to stay here for a few days," Frederick added.

"Oh, not at all! This town is lovely, if I do say so myself," the innkeeper opined as he led the couple outside to where the tent was being pitched. Several other tents were standing as well, most being closed due to the late hour. It was a wide grassy area surrounded by a wooden wall. The tent that the innkeeper led Frederick and Kelli to was grayish blue and almost dome-shaped with a closeable drape as a door. It also had smaller drapes on the sides that likely served as windows. As the trio approached it, the maid was putting on the finishing touches.

"Well, here you are," the innkeeper proclaimed. "I'm glad that maid got the tent up as fast as she did."

"Oh, this is perfect! Frederick and I should be just fine in here," Kelli commented with a smile. "But, um… If you don't mind me asking, what about bedding? We didn't bring any of that either except for a single blanket and a couple of pillows as backup supplies. I'd hate for us to have to use only that on the hard ground…"

"Yeah, good point," Frederick agreed. "The tent itself is indeed perfect, though."

"Ah, don't worry! I have spare mattresses, pillows, _and_ blankets. This _is_ an inn, after all," the innkeeper pointed out. "Of course, you'll have to pay the usual price for however long you plan to stay here, but I'm sure you came prepared for that."

"Yep, we did indeed!" Kelli confirmed. "Thank you so much once again!"

"Yes, many thanks. But one more thing," Frederick said. "My horse is still out front with our baggage. Is there a more comfortable place I can put him?"

"Oh, as a matter of fact, there is. Right over there," the innkeeper replied and pointed to a wooden hitch post at the edge of the area. A few horses were already tied to it.

"They have water and hay troughs over there too. People usually travel here by horse or wagon, so we set up this service as well," the innkeeper continued.

"Ah, great! Thanks! I'll go bring my horse right over then," Frederick decided.

"And we'll go get the bedding," Kelli added with a smile.

"Sounds good to me!" the innkeeper seconded.

With that, the trio separated, with Frederick heading for a gate nearby and Kelli and the innkeeper returning to the inn. While his wife and the innkeeper began gathering the bedding from a storage room inside the building, Frederick approached his horse in front of it and found that he was lying down. The steed had likely grown weary from their long journey. Frederick smiled as he untied his horse and took his reins.

"Heh, I had a feeling I would find you like this," he said. "Don't worry, boy, you can lie down again in a minute. You deserve it after so much traveling."

The horse complied, though seemingly reluctantly, and Frederick led him to where the other horses were tied up in the back. A few minutes later, Kelli and the innkeeper reemerged from the inn with a queen-sized mattress, followed by another maid carrying a blanket, sheets, and pillows. Frederick helped set them inside the tent, where the first maid was setting up a small table and chairs. Within minutes, the "bed" was ready to be used and the maids dispersed to do other duties. The innkeeper turned his attention to the couple.

"Well, you're all set now!" he said with a smile. "If you two need anything else, just come see me."

"Of course. And thanks again," Frederick replied, returning the gesture.

"Yes, thank you so much for everything!" Kelli added.

"Ah, my pleasure! Well, have a good night!" the innkeeper continued and departed the tent, closing the flap behind him. Frederick then turned to Kelli.

"Well, I'll go get our bags. I mistakenly left them on the horse," he realized.

"Aw, Frederick! That poor creature!" Kelli replied, bringing her hands to her hips. "How did you forget about that?"

"I can't say I know. I'm sorry about that," Frederick said with a lopsided smile. With that, he left the tent once again to retrieve their baggage which was still attached to his horse's saddle. He found the steed lying down once more, though the weight of the bags was probably still rather uncomfortable. Frederick quickly detached them and carried them back to the tent. Kelli was now seated on the mattress, her hands at her elbows.

"I'm glad you made that quick. I'm starting to get a little chilly too," she spoke up.

"Oh, gods, I'm so sorry," Frederick apologized again and then smiled. "If you would like, I shall hold you close to me when we get in bed. My body warmth is yours."

"Aw, you want to cuddle!" Kelli replied gleefully. "Of course we can do that!"

"Er… If that's what you want to call it."

"Oh honestly, you don't know what I'm talking about?"

"…Truth be told, not exactly."

"It figures. I'll just have to show you then. Hee hee."

With that, Kelli removed her earrings and pendant, slipped off her shoes, unclipped her veil, and tossed it aside onto her bag. She then let her hair down to reveal the long, teal blue waves that had been bound. Kelli then undid her gown and allowed it to slip down her torso, revealing the sleeveless, strapless slip she wore underneath.

"Wait, why are you undressing in front of me?" Frederick wondered, his cheeks flushing a deep red at the sight of his wife. _Though, I have to admit that she's…quite attractive this way…_

"It's all part of a couple getting cuddly and lovey-dovey under the warm blankets!" Kelli replied with a smile, not having a care in the world that her undergarments were faintly visible through her slip.

"Hold on, you're not talking about what Lissa told me back at the wedding reception, are you?"

"Oh, no, silly! We don't have to go _that_ far. I know some people like to take things a little slower than that. But I wouldn't protest if you do want to."

"Well… I know Lissa said that many couples do so on their wedding nights, but let's take things slowly. I don't feel comfortable doing such a thing in a tent among other tents either."

"Yeah, good point. Someone could hear us and wonder "What in Ylisse is going on in there?" Haha!"

"Indeed."

"But…" Kelli continued and approached her husband. "It doesn't mean we can't still have some fun on our wedding night."

Frederick let a smile cross his features.

"No, I suppose not, huh?" he said as Kelli's hands fingered the fastening of his shirt. She slowly began undoing it, revealing the white undershirt inside. Frederick soon helped her out and slipped it off, folding it neatly and placing it on top of his bag. He soon did the same with his shoes and pants, leaving him in just his undershirt and undershorts. His muscular arms and legs were now visible, showing Kelli some of what years of training and exercise had done to his body. His leg muscles were quite visibly defined and looked rock hard while the domes of his biceps were larger than Chrom's.

"Wow, Frederick… You sure work out," she commented, not wanting to take her eyes off of her husband.

"Well, I am a veteran knight," Frederick replied, still smiling. "Though I did once hear that some women fancy muscles on a man."

"Hey! I think I said that!" Kelli pointed out with a giggle.

"Heh, you did. But I have heard Cordelia talk of Chrom having "muscular forearms" in the past as well."

"Ah, I'm not surprised. She did once love him. Until Stahl invaded her heart, that is!"

"Indeed, she doesn't mention Chrom much anymore. It's mostly Stahl now."

"Yeah, and I'm not surprised at that either. Stahl clearly has an interest in her, and Cordelia needs a man like him in her life. He'd never make her feel lonely and he would always be there for her. He's too kind, too devoted. Why, if it wasn't for you, I might have fallen for him!"

"Heh, I see. And I agree, Stahl is a good man for Cordelia. And I'm sure he would've been just as good for you. But Kelli, I'm happy as ever that you chose me. In fact, think I'm just as in love with you now as you always were with me."

"Oh, Frederick… I'm happy as ever to hear those words."

"I'm glad. But you haven't seen all of the physical results of my training yet."

With that, Frederick's hands found the sides of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Kelli was very nearly stunned at what she saw. Frederick's chest was the broadest she had seen and his rippled stomach muscles would've impressed even Vaike. He also had a light dusting of chest hair, which Kelli hardly minded. In fact, she thought this could be attractive as well, and it definitely was on her husband. She knew Frederick was strong and regularly exercised, but she hardly imagined the scene before her.

"Oh… Oh my…" she finally uttered. "All this time, this was underneath all that armor and your white shirt and bowtie…"

"That's right. And all this time, this was underneath that cloak, shirt, and pants you always wore…" Frederick countered, letting his hands curl around his wife's waist.

"Oh, you fiend," Kelli replied jokingly, slipping her arms around Frederick's neck. "But I love you, Freddy Bear…"

"I love you too, Kelli-Honey."

Kelli giggled lightly at her husband finally coming up with a pet name for her as a counter to "Freddy Bear" for him. Their lips soon met as she was pressed against Frederick's rock hard torso and her arms remained tightly curled around his neck. Their tongues lanced through one another's mouths as they enjoyed simply being together. Moments later, their grip loosened and Kelli's hands softly roamed Frederick's chest and stomach while his, calloused from years of battle and training, stroked the sides of her torso. They eventually crept underneath Kelli's slip and graced her bare skin. She moaned lightly as she felt Frederick's warm hands run up and down her torso.

"You're sneaky, you know that?" Kelli joked lovingly when their lips parted.

"Heh. There's more where that came from," Frederick replied and scooped his wife into his arms, almost the same way he had at the wedding. He then carried Kelli to the bed and sat down.

"Oh, you stinker! I had a feeling you would do that!" Kelli retorted playfully as she was curled up against her husband's brawny form.

"Just trying to keep you warm and cozy as you wanted. Or cuddled with me, as you put it," Frederick countered with a smug grin.

"But of course. It would be better to get under the blanket first though. That way we'll be even cozier."

"That is true."

"I don't think I need this slip anymore either. You did seem to prefer that idea, after all."

Kelli then pulled down her slip and tossed it near her bag. Frederick's eyebrows rose, now viewing his wife wearing nothing but undergarments, which included a strapless bra.

"Well, if you say so," Frederick replied, his cheeks going pink again and a smile tugging at his features.

The couple then slid under their comforter and pulled it over themselves. Frederick settled against his pillow while Kelli snuggled close to him and rested her head against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her against his warm, bulky form. Kelli's hand lovingly roamed Frederick's bare chest.

"Now _this_ is cuddling," she said.

"Heh, I see. And I'm keeping you warm too, am I not?" Frederick inquired.

"Oh, definitely. I'm so cozy now. And so happy."

"Heh, I'm very glad, my sweet."

"Oh, but… I'm also a little uncomfortable laying here in a bra. I can see why women don't sleep in them now."

Before Frederick could say anything, Kelli slipped her bra down, revealing her bare breasts, and unhooked it. She then tossed it where the rest of her things were and snuggled close to Frederick again.

"Oh, er…" Frederick uttered, his cheeks reddening even more than before as he could feel Kelli's breasts pressed against his skin. "Are you _sure_ you're not trying to get us to do you-know-what?"

"Oh of course not," Kelli replied. "Remember, I agreed that it wouldn't be wise to do it in here when a lot of other people are nearby. But we can still have some fun."

"…Ah. I think I see what you mean now," Frederick commented, a grin tugging at his features. He then yanked Kelli on top of him and pressed his lips against hers once more. Kelli was startled slightly again, but she didn't hesitate to respond by curling her arms around her husband's neck again and lancing her tongue through his lips as quickly as she could. Frederick, happy and mildly suffocating at this point, ran his hands up and down the smooth skin of her back and shoulders, her breasts ground against his tough chest.

"Now you're getting it," Kelli commented with a giggle when their lips parted, gently stroking her husband's hair.

"Well, I hope I'm not bad for a beginner then," Frederick replied with a loving smile.

"Not at all. In fact, I think you're doing just perfect. You're one big cuddly Freddy Bear."

"Heh, I had a feeling you would say that. I am just for you, my love. And I like it too."

"Hee hee, then you're definitely my Freddy Bear and mine alone."

"And you're my lovely Kelli-Honey. Oh, but as long as you don't call me Freddy Bear in public, I won't call you Kelli-Honey publically either, of course."

"But of course."

Kelli then lovingly pecked Frederick's cheek. They then continued to let their lips meet and caress on another. Kelli hardly minded the slight roughness of Frederick's calloused fingers against her skin, nor did he mind the same callousness of her own. Both had trained and battled hard in the war against Plegia, and Frederick had likely done _a lot_ more combat and training before that. The pair simply enjoyed being together and with peace, quiet, and some privacy. Eventually, Frederick's lips migrated to Kelli's neck and collarbone, and light moans escaped her mouth. Her hands continued to explore Frederick's chest, stomach, and shoulders, causing him to moan the same way. His lips also found their way to her breasts when she sat up slightly, softly gracing her nipples and skin. Frederick's fingers joined in moments later, stroking as far up as Kelli's shoulders to as low as her upper behind.

A fair amount of time, perhaps half an hour, passed as the couple continued exploring and enjoying each other without crossing the line they had agreed upon. Though at this point, it likely wouldn't be very long before they did cross it. All it would really take was a more suitable and private location, one would think. Finally, however, after another few minutes of lip-locking, the two were forced to gasp for air and parted. Both panted lightly as Kelli remained halfway on top of Frederick, a hand on his chest and his arm around her waist again.

"Wow…" Frederick uttered, sagged against his pillow. "I have to admit, I honestly enjoyed that."

"I did too. You became an expert at this quite fast," Kelli commented with a loving smile.

"That's a relief. I was also honestly a little nervous that I would make a mistake. Like, say, accidentally touch you in a way that makes you uncomfortable."

"Oh, you still worry too much! You could never make me feel uncomfortable."

Kelli proved her point by lovingly snuggling even closer and wrapping her arm around Frederick's neck.

"Well, I'm certainly glad of that."

"Hee hee. By the way… Now that I think about it, I don't think Chrom and Olivia did anything more than this on their wedding night as well."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Well, the girls and I talked a whole lot during our wedding preparations and when they gave me that bachelorette party in Lissa's chambers. I think Olivia would've mentioned it, because getting romantic with men came up as a topic. And we'd talked about past and present crushes and such… Olivia seemed quite embarrassed to say much of anything on it."

"Oh, Olivia seems to get embarrassed about everything."

"Heh, true, but I think she'd be more embarrassed if she and Chrom _didn't_ go further than if they had. Because that's what the girls would probably kind of expect, and, well…"

"Ah, that is a good point. I can also see Olivia being too shy to do so that soon as well."

"Yes, that too. But I know Chrom can get her to _open up_ more eventually. Heh heh."

"My, my, I am surprised to hear you talk so dirty."

"Oh hush."

Kelli's eyes then strayed to Frederick's muscular form once more, further admiring the rock-hard domes and rippled muscles of his torso. She could definitely now see how he could lug around his bulky suit of armor with little effort the way he did. It must have taken Frederick at least a few years to acquire the body he currently had.

"You know… Your muscles are even more amazing up close," Kelli commented as she let her fingers stroke Frederick's broad chest and stomach. "So strong…"

"Oh, why thank you," Frederick replied, wearing a smile that was both flattered and proud. "I do train to be as strong as I possibly can, after all."

"You do indeed! Flex for me. Please?"

"Ah, of course. Anything for you, hun."

With that, Frederick flexed his right bicep since it was his free arm. Kelli admiringly stroked the enlarged muscle.

"Wow. So tough and hard," she said. "Hee hee, I like it a lot."

"Heh, I hoped you would say that," Frederick replied with a loving smile.

Seconds later, a faint whinny echoed outside. It was one of the horses, though it likely wasn't Frederick's due to how exhausted he had been.

"Ugh, I'd forgotten about your horse," Kelli realized. "I hope he's alright out there in the open darkness."

"He should be fine," Frederick assured. "My horse is used to traveling a lot and staying in different places. It is my duty to follow Chrom and Lissa wherever they go so I may better serve and protect them. Unless they need me at the palace to guard it instead, of course."

"Ah, that makes sense. Speaking of your horse though, what's his name? You never did tell me much about him."

"I didn't? Huh, I would've thought I had. Well then, his name is Sir Kieran and I received him when I was first knighted. He is a beauty, is he not?"

"Oh, he's lovely, Frederick! And Sir Kieran, huh? That name is familiar to me for some reason…"

"I'm not surprised. I named him after a famous knight I once read about when I was still studying to gain knighthood. This knight was from a different world, from the same one as the mighty hero Sir Ike. In fact, it's said that Sir Kieran fought alongside Sir Ike himself in two wars. He was knighted at a young age and gained command of a platoon. Sir Kieran eventually became the second-in-command of the knights of his home nation, called Crimea if memory serves, and later one of two generals."

"Oh yes, I remember some of that now! But wow, he went far!"

"He did indeed."

Frederick then continued to tell the stories he'd read about Sir Kieran and how this knight had inspired him a lot as he trained to become a knight himself. Kieran had apparently been a very enthusiastic individual and he and his men won many battles. Kieran even often claimed he'd slain monsters, though no one knew if all of these stories were actually true.

"Sir Kieran might've told a fib here and there, and he was quite proud and adamant about his duty, but he was the bravest knight I'd ever read about. And he had undying loyalty to the Crimean royal family. He took on any foe that came his way, no matter who they were or how strong they were. Nothing seemed to make him shake in his armor. And they say he actually did slay feral wyverns with nothing but an axe. He claimed that he hadn't even been wearing armor or using his horse at the time. His future wife verified this part, as she had been with him, so it definitely wasn't a fib that time. Sir Kieran tended to brag about himself a little, but I think he was every bit as great as he claimed."

"Wow… You're probably right! Sir Kieran sounds like he was amazing! I'd heard of him a couple times before, now that I recall, but I never knew that much."

"Oh, yes, he was definitely amazing. At least in my opinion. I had dreamed of being as brave and loyal as he was. Unfortunately, I wouldn't say I've quite achieved the bravery yet…"

"Don't be silly, you're the bravest man I know. You'd take on any enemy for my sake or Chrom and Lissa's! It's one of the many things I love about you."

"Well, yes, but… I have some big fears, remember? Wild animals, failing my duty at all, and most of all, trying to protect someone I care about…and failing."

"True, but I'm sure even Sir Kieran feared those last two. As for wild animals, that could be a bit of a problem, but everyone is afraid of something like that. I'm sure Sir Kieran had been too, we just don't know what that fear was."

"I wouldn't be surprised. For the longest time, I hid my own fears from everyone else. Even my own parents for the most part. Obviously they do know I'm afraid of wild animals. But I was supposed to be a veteran knight and body guard to Chrom, Lissa, and Emmeryn and an ideal lieutenant for the Shepherds. I thought I should present myself as fearless, strong, bold… I was afraid that if they knew I feared eating gamey meat and wild animals, they would think I'm pathetic as a knight."

"Frederick, we would never think that. At least I hope nobody else would. But I'm sure most of the Shepherds, if not all of them, would never call you pathetic."

"Well, thank you. I hope so as well."

"Of course! And I definitely would say you're as loyal as Sir Kieran was too! Maybe even more so!"

"Ah… You don't know how much it means to me to hear those words. I love you, Kelli, more than the world itself."

"Oh, Frederick… I love you that much too."

A large smile dawned Frederick's features as his lips met Kelli's yet again, though for the final time that night before the two fell fast asleep. Frederick's arms remained around Kelli as they slept soundly. Chrom had been right when he said two people that didn't seem to go well together at first could potentially make an excellent couple. Frederick and Kelli had only been married a very short while and they were already even more in love than they had been at the ceremony and reception. And hopefully, that love would continue to grow even stronger with time and experience.


End file.
